


[Podfic] Splice

by wcdarling



Series: Rewiring [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deep Dish Nine, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcdarling/pseuds/wcdarling
Summary: MP3 podfic of the "Splice" by tinsnip. Set in the Deep Dish Nine AU, this is a direct sequel to "Disconnect" (also available as a podfic), a DD9 version of "The Wire," namely: What if Elim Garak's wire was a neat little drug addiction? This story covers the question: Where do you go after "I forgive you?" Read by Wendy Darling.





	[Podfic] Splice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Splice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963903) by [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip). 



> Even though it wound up being FOUR hours long, I really enjoyed [recording](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11385279) the lengthy story ["Disconnect,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/937980) to which this story is a sequel, and I received some nice feedback on, including from [tinsnip](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip), so I thought I'd go ahead and do this one as well. I'm all warmed up, after all. And I do thoroughly enjoy the explosive angst of this one, as Garak wants to get Julian to talk and be "real" and yet doesn't... and yet _does_.

**Download from Dropbox:**

  * [**Chapter 1 & 2** \-- 46 MB -- 48 min.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5naxy2yu3u8mntq/splice_ch1_ch2.mp3?dl=0)
  * [**Chapter 3, 4, 5** \-- 56 MB -- 58 min.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6eztf7xpctg15qh/splice_ch3_ch4_chp5.mp3?dl=0)



To get the files and/or listen, click the link and it will take you to Dropbox, where you can either download the MP3 or listen to it right there, streaming.

**Author's Note:**

> I've recorded several other DS9 podfics. If you'd like to check those out, [look at my list of DS9 works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wcdarling/works?fandom_id=8474).


End file.
